


Home

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Flying, Fun, Reunions, Superheroing, avengers antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|Random Femslash Req| |Drabble|<br/>amerikate + <i> “Just for your information. I’m not wearing any underwear.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.  
> takes place post-hawkeye. (loosely)

Kate thought that coming home would feel different. She had spent so long out in California, and she was worried coming back to New York would be weird. As it turned out, home was home no matter how long she’d been away. She had no idea how much she missed the city, or her friends. She thought she was going to cry when she saw Billy and Teddy again. Calling and Skyping was one thing, but there was nothing like being there in person. 

Of course she really knew she was home again when some A.I.M. experiment gone awry exploded out from the meat packing district. In no time all of Manhattan was covered in mutated lab creatures that resembled something similar to a black dragonfish. They were honest to God horrible little things that slithered and squelched and hissed when their needle-toothed mouths opened. 

Kate was lucky she was on the island, because the subways shut down and the ferry stopped running immediately. She met up with Clint and the both of them decided to go racing towards an explosion in the distance to assess any damage, picking off ugly black creatures along the way. Even with their feet pounding against the pavement, racing as fast as they could, the smoke cloud was so far off on the horizon…

“We’re never going to get there in time to do any good,” Kate gasped as she ran. 

None of the other Avengers had contacted Clint yet. There was no strategy, no battle plan, and the two of them had no idea what to do. All they knew was that they needed to do something.

Just then the pavement before her cracked, denting inward, and a hot rush of air whipped Kate’s hair back. Suddenly America Chavez was kneeling before her; like a crack of lightening she had appeared. America stood, brushing off her red, white, and blue sweater. 

“Hey Princess, need a lift?” She asked.

Even at a time like this Kate couldn’t stop herself from staring at those long tan legs. America pulled off shorts better than anyone Kate had ever seen. America stuck out her hand, and the bracelets on her wrist jangled melodically. Kate accepted America’s hand in her own and all at once she was being pulled so that their bodies were flush against one another. 

“I’ll just make my own way then!” Clint shouted after them, but his words faded away in the background because before Kate could even blink they were up in the air. 

The buildings she had been running past were suddenly beneath her, and Kate barely had time to look down to see the tops of them before they were falling falling falling. Kate pushed her face into America’s shoulder, flinching, but the landing was easy. Well. Easy for her. America’s sneakers stomped a second crater in the concrete, and when she steadied herself she set Kate down beside her. 

“Glad you’re back in town.” America said with the same damn aloof attitude as ever. It would almost be maddening if it didn’t make her seem so mysterious and cool. Kate knew she was being played by the allure, and she didn’t even care. 

They were significantly closer to where smoke and fire was billowing out a nearby building. America geared up to take off in a run, but Kate stopped her. 

“Hey!” She shouted, quickly going to grab America’s arm before she got away. “I… I missed you.” 

America smirked. “Missed me? Or missed staring at my ass and thinking about what I’d look like with no clothes on.” 

Kate blushed, an involuntary reaction, but took control of her embarrassment by grinning through it. Okay, it was true, she did have some fantasies about America. At least things were out in the open now and she didn’t have to hide it. 

“You.” Kate promised. She reached back for an arrow from her quiver and quick as she could she lined up a shot, nailing a black slithering thing that was crawling towards them. 

“Yea? Well just for your information: I’m not wearing any underwear.” America promised, taking off again. Kate would be lying if she said the thought didn’t make her stomach flip.

They both tore into the fight like they had never stopped being Young Avengers. Kate felt more at home than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
